


Listening In

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, obi wan is oblivious, obi wan learns mando'a, obi wan pov, rex and cody are devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan overhears a conversation in the very language he's learning. He discovers some interesting Things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I saw from [this beautiful list](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/150993354359/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus). I realized I had never written a coffee shop au, and decided that needed to be changed.  
> Words in italics are supposed to be in Mando'a. Sorry I didn't have the patience to actually translate it.  
> beta'd by the lovely all_stars_burn_as_one <3  
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/151382148599/listening-in)

Obi-wan sat back in his usual cushy chair, sipping his black tea and enjoying the view. The two guys who were always together were back in the cafe again, and sitting closer to him than usual. 

They were always wonderful to look at, but this was the first time he’d been able to get a closer look. One had buzzed blond hair, and Obi-wan was unsure if it was natural or dyed, but it was lovely either way. He also had soft amber eyes and an easy smile. The other one had dark hair -- a bit longer, but still neat. There was a wicked scar reaching along the side of his face, but rather than being disfiguring, or distracting, it only enhanced his looks. Both of them were well-built, but not overly so -- their muscle was used for practical purposes, not for show. 

Obi-wan honestly tried not to stare, but it was rather difficult. 

The afternoon rush finally died down, and Obi-wan realized he could hear the attractive men’s conversation. He struggled to not raise his eyebrow in interest. They were speaking Mando’a, the very language he had been teaching himself in his spare time the past few months. This could be an excellent opportunity to hone his listening comprehension skills -- the recorded teaching videos were pretty bad. 

Obi-wan decided to pick up his book and pretend to read, so he wouldn’t be quite so obvious. 

At first he could only grasp a word every so often, until he got settled in and used to their particular accent. Usually it was just words like _the,_ _day_ , and _work_ \-- things that are learned early on. But soon enough, he picked up context and figured out they were talking about their day. It seemed as if they were both . . . cops? Detectives? Obi-wan would have to look up _beroya_ later.

Unfortunately, the first full sentence that Obi-wan understood was, “ _The redhead? Definitely. Only man in here hotter than you._ ” Which was the exact moment he was sipping, and subsequently choking, on his tea. 

What Obi-wan didn’t realize, was that while he was recovering, the two of them looked over at him and then smirked at each other. 

After Obi-wan got situated again, with his face almost the same color as his hair, he noticed that they were back to talking about work like nothing had happened. Obi-wan took that as a win. 

Similar situations continued to happen all week, though never as obviously as the first time. The two men would sit nearby and have casual conversations about work, family (what seemed to be an unruly amount of brothers and cousins), music, and books, among other things. Then, at some undesignated point in the conversation, one of them would throw in an off-the-cuff comment that Obi-wan could have taken to be about him, but it was veiled in a way where he couldn’t be sure. 

So Obi-wan continued to spend the week practicing his listening comprehension, blushing constantly and trying to not choke on his tea . . . again. 

By the end of the week, Obi-wan’s comprehension had improved a thousandfold, and he found himself listening to these two extraordinarily hot men talk about wanting a third in their relationship. He was very glad he hadn’t been drinking tea at the time, because it easily would have been a repeat from earlier in the week. 

These two remarkably handsome men were in a relationship together, and they wanted to bring someone willing into the fold. Obi-wan immediately became jealous of whoever got to be that person, because from everything he had learned over the past week, these two were interesting, funny, ridiculous, amazingly beautiful, and just plain wonderful. 

Obi-wan looked up from his pout when he heard a huff and the scraping of chairs nearby. The two guys were walking right towards him, and he didn’t even have any time to panic before one sat down on either side of him -- close enough for him to know they were there, but not so close that he felt trapped. 

“You are honestly the most dense person we have ever met,” the blonde started off.

“Really, Rex? That’s how you want to introduce yourself?” The brunette shook his head and looked at Obi-wan. “Please ignore him, he’s... frustrated at the moment. I’m Cody, and this is my partner, Rex. We have been debating how to approach you for the past month.” 

Obi-wan’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. The past month? How had he never noticed?

“Don’t get too upset with yourself, we are very good at our jobs. ‘Observe without being observed’ is kind of a speciality. Mando’a is our native language, but we don’t use it often in public because it can single us out. We noticed you with introductory books a while ago, and we decided that would be the best way to catch your attention.” Cody gave Obi-wan a sly smile. 

Caught his attention, indeed. Obi-wan looked over at Rex, who was leaning back with a look that mirrored Cody’s. 

Obi-wan was absolutely caught, and he had no intention of being let go.

**Author's Note:**

>  _beroya_ \- bounty hunter


End file.
